The prior art is replete with training and stability enhancing devices. Many of these devices are very cumbersome or difficult to use. As an example, ice-skate training has previously been taught by making use of a walker type structure. As is known, these structures comprise hollow tubing and are fairly large and therefore require a significant area for a user to train with such a device. Further, these devices are not suitable for children to use particularly when they are not supervised.
In terms of what the prior art has previously set forth, Herold in U.S. Pat. No. 3,415,528, issued Dec. 10, 1968, provides an ice-skate of a first generation for purposes of training. The embodiment depicted provides a flat sole, the underside of which provides for two blade members in spaced apart relation. The sole provides a heel retaining cup and strap and the instep is provided with a strap for support. The device provided by Herold is useful for training a user to ice-skate, however, there is no possibility to modify the device, once the user becomes sufficiently proficient to not require the structure provided.
Other examples of previous devices have been proposed by Suroff, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,407,522. The patentee teaches the use of a removable device, which device provides spaced apart blades adapted to be releasably engageable with an existing blade of a skate. The arrangement is fixed to an existing skate by means of suitable fasteners and the device extends the entire length of the blade of the skate on both sides. In this manner, a triplet of blades is formed once the device is positioned about the blade. Although useful, this arrangement does not provide any substantial degree of lateral stability and, based on the disclosure of the teachings, would not provide at least some lateral flecture, the latter being an important aspect to properly train a user to skate efficiently.
In further developments of the training/stability art, Sweet, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,764,417, issued Sep. 25, 1956, teaches the use of a stabilizing runner for attachment to the blade of an ice-skate. Several embodiments are disclosed, however, the Sweet reference, from the structural relationship relative to the blade in position would appear to be potentially hazardous to the user. Although lateral stability is provided, the arrangement has a number of relatively straight areas which could easily become caught on an irregular surface such as ice.
In view of the limitations from the existing art, there clearly is a need to provide a device which can be deployed with ease and rapidly and further which could be used safely by children.
The present invention satiates these requirements.